


相触

by bangwenlianmeng



Category: Uncategorized Fandoms - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangwenlianmeng/pseuds/bangwenlianmeng
Summary: 我单要你家国为聘，愿意吗？





	相触

一.  
雷霆雨夜，逆臣谋正的最后一夜。

“司马。”

他进帐前听到的第一句话，长枪挑开雨幕门帘，耳朵还鸣着方才刀枪突围的铮铮马嘶，这轻飘飘悠进仍发昏的脑子里，有点猝不及防。

“懿。”

这是第二句，曹丕说的。曹家老二，司马用力眨眨眼，他天生有不让人看出破绽的本事，不论愿不愿意，身体有这样的本能。疑心他怎么在雨声中辨出自己的。盔上的红缨别扭地粘在额前，司马抱着枪倚在矮桌旁，似笑非笑地等曹丕上赶着来伺候。

“司马，你大不敬。”

看他那样曹丕倒觉着好笑了，一只手顺着腰抚，扣着他拉向自己，另一只则装模作样地替他更衣，在靠近前襟的地方指腹贴上去。硬铠都卸尽了，剩几层湿淋淋的深色薄衫什么也瞒不住。曹丕在包得严实的锁骨处比划几下，忽然沿着领颇狠厉地一把扯下，司马被锢着的腰挣了几下，愣是没敢发声。

“我好像特别嘱咐过你吧……”曹丕哼笑，抬手不紧不慢地把司马剥个干净，“不许受伤。”

“那这……该怎么解释啊？”

锁骨下一道红痕划出了剑锋，渐渐泅出血来，染了衣裳。

二.  
你好好答应过我的。

司马跪伏在衣料之间，被顶弄得失声。他撑着手努力想把自己支起来，立刻就被曹丕压着肩颈摁下去，大半张脸陷在垫上，黑发散了半张背，隐隐约约看得到肩胛的红痕和腰部的淤青。

“你说……这欺君，该怎么惩处呢？”

曹丕没来由地恼火。身下人还在想着逃避，一点儿没觉得自己做错了什么。这家伙现在看着乖，雌兽一样伏着高高低低地呻吟。乖得很。但他摸得到他绷紧的腰，并且毫不怀疑要是松开他，他就能用那根能说出花来的舌头把他给说萎。

或者舔得更硬。

“呜！……嗯。”

司马禁不住地喘，感到殿下那孽根又胀了几分。有点着恼这人脑子里又在想什么混账玩意儿。他后面硬塞进一根沉甸甸的主儿，本已是吞吃得艰难，无论怎样嚼动都难再撑出一条缝。身子又给按趴紧了，腿便承不住地颤抖。偏生曹丕还得寸进尺地往前推挤，扩开更深处的软肉打上自己的烙印。司马躲不开也躲不得，被逼着大开城门，任对方挺进自己都不了解的身体内部，喘着粗气困兽一样地被迫感受着内里被一寸一寸破开的恐慌感。

肌肤相触，色令智昏。

银枪撂倒一旁，明晃晃掩了星月。

只可惜这二位都是精明的主儿。

三.

“司马不过一介书生，只因为能在这乱世中留点后路，无奈之下才习点皮毛武艺。”

当初碰着他不过是无意，倒是他吓得停了动作，噼哩啪啦解释一通。殊不知曹丕满脑子都在把他停了的动作无数次重播。

挑眉抚下巴，掂枪捻红缨，忽就地小试一番，罢手后似是满意手中兵器，解了御赐佩剑丢与一旁，耍棍似的转转长枪，枪尖掀起小小一阵风。堪堪然掀起石桌上书页一角，恰恰好停在曹丕鼻端。

“仲达。”

禁不住便莽撞一声，两个放肆之人双双愣住，又双双寒暄客套起来，看着是君臣皆颇有默契，殊不知只是摸透了皇室官场那一番作势，心里明镜似的知道要如何接话要往哪走要如何避人耳目。

知道要如何假装，便也知道哪些假装一堪就破。心急和耐性抵消不得，东宫内好一番淫乱做派。

那次司马被抱在椅子上作弄，不知太子喜好而被罚得哭。曹丕铁了心要给他下马威，人求饶求得嗓子哑了都没放过，威逼利诱奖罚并施地叫人保证了下一次和下下次和下下下次……和以后的很多很多次，末了还骗到一声子桓，这才心满意足地泄了最后一次，抱着人清理去也。

大概那是司马第一次切身地体会到帝王的胡搅蛮缠并且以后深以为忌。

四.

要考虑如何解释，早上自东宫上出来一事。

司马托着腮想。

那是我和子桓的第一次吧。

仲达也托着腮想。

五.

“殿下……”

司马讨好地说。结果却被扣住颈子更深更深地操狠进去。

司马知道他这是生气了，但头一次不想去管这破烂事，说不定，也是最后一次。

“殿下，这最后一仗我们可……呜！……”

“大将军，你可真是我的常胜将军，啊？”

曹丕知道他要说什么。明天，这仗胜了，他们便是新王重臣，他是要登基的新帝，司马是第一功臣。这毫无疑问，一场必胜的胜仗，曹丕凶狠地加了力道，现在这功臣该告诉他，他要卸甲归田，告老还乡了。

“是不是？你不信我！”曹丕掐住他的腿根——声音大得盖过雷霆。

这劳什子君威难测！

不信他，却相信帝口难料，相信帝心难猜……因他即将称帝，便信他要杀他司马懿！

拽住人便再不让他逃了，想这天地虽大，咫尺却小，他又能跑哪儿去呢？

俯下身子去亲吻他，叼着耳垂去与他厮磨，下身改了策略，有一搭没一搭地抽插，浅浅顶在腺体处，又深深地碾磨过去。平常碰都碰不得的地方如今被这样不识趣地对待，快感自内部猛地炸起，弄得司马头昏脑胀，两眼盈盈地蓄满水，浑身聚不起一丝力气。无从控制，无所适从。惊慌间他慌不择路地朝前爬，手向后去推曹丕的胯，求他慢一点，停一下。

糟。

司马感到身后人一僵，握着他腰的力度明显加大，司马一个激灵，觉着自己是要把命留在这风流事上了。

“子桓......？”

他这是忘了丕给他的下马威了。

做什么都好，就是不准推开他。当时他估摸着殿下是讨厌拒绝，如今看来是怕孤独？

当真是君心难测吗？

然而司马已没有闲心去捉摸了，曹丕把他一翻双手攥紧了牢牢按在床上，挣扎不能。

“你就这么想离开我吗？”

“可不可以说句实话？”

曹丕瞪着他，颇有逼供的架势。但他又清楚司马就算认输，那也会是诈降。因为太过熟悉，就难免心生猜忌。

司马叹口气，交合处水淋淋地响。

“殿下啊……究竟是我不信你，还是你不信我呢？”

权术相争，连手足之情都容不下，更遑论君臣呢？一将功成万骨枯，司马一介书生，不过为在这乱世中留条后路罢了。

谁有这胆子呢？这么鲜血淋漓。

六.

尽兴而至，不欢而散，不啻于市井百姓之间。

后几月登基，乱臣贼子成了正统。不过臣倒是没来，只一封谏书上奏。

曹丕看不下去了。

原他司马于这朝政本无兴趣，他若想，便率千军万马，若不想，则谁都奈何不了。那他，究竟求的是什么……？

啊，是了。

曹丕想告诉他，这皇天不只手足，不只君臣，还有你我。

七.

找到他时，司马躺在屋里装瘫。想是认定自己大限将至，便天高地厚起来。

“怎么？陛下，如今这天地是我一人的家，这躯干是我一人的国，连这么小小一方领土，都逃不过弑主的命运？”

“仲达，你大不敬。”曹丕前半句讲得漫不经心，扳着玉指摆弄，复一抬眼，倒是认真起来。

“不夺财，不取命，单要你家国为聘，可好啊？”

番外.

司马知他这是信了。但仍一副不愿卸了伪装的谋样。

曹丕倒也无所谓，一把将人从地上掳起来抱上高头大马。

“仲达马术尚不精湛，今日带你出去练练如何？”

司马刚要婉拒，就被曹丕一句话堵回去，甚是不安。

“你我之间，有些账……还未算明吧。”

听听，陈述句。看看，君威难测，得寸进尺。

可这究竟是乱世里的真心啊。


End file.
